1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a method of preparing a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Due to reductions in size and weight of portable electronic equipments, there has recently been a need to develop batteries used in the portable electronic equipments, and such batteries are required to have both high performance and large capacity.
Batteries generate electric power by using an electrochemical reaction material (referred to hereinafter simply as an “active material”) to form a positive electrode and a negative electrode. Rechargeable lithium batteries generate electrical energy from changes of chemical potential during intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions at the positive and negative electrodes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.